The present invention relates to transverse connectors for interconnecting longitudinal members of a spinal column corrective device.
Transverse connectors for interconnecting longitudinal members of a spinal column corrective device are known. A known transverse connector includes a pair of eye bolts for receiving parallel longitudinal rods connected to vertebrae of a spinal column. An elongate plate interconnects the eye bolts. The elongate plate includes openings through which threaded portions of the eye bolts extend. Nuts threadably engage the threaded portions of the eye bolts to clamp the longitudinal rods between the eye bolt and the elongate plate.
The eye bolts must be placed on the spinal rods prior to connecting the longitudinal rods to a spinal column. The eye bolts do not hold their positions relative to the longitudinal rods when positioning the elongate plate. The eye bolts and elongate plate must be positioned at the same time, since the nut clamps the eye bolt, elongate plate, and the longitudinal rod together.